Hetalia Hell
by JiNgLeBeLls912
Summary: You created your own hell in your mind, now you're living it. Literally. Dark!Hetalia X reader. A spring off of my 2P! series. Sorry if summery sucks :c..


You ripped past thorn bushes and tripping over tree roots, not completely sure where you were going. What compelled you to take a walk in the dead of night, you'd never know. But you had to get away, no matter the pain. You knew what what was chasing you, something you had bottled up for years and shoved down to the bottom of your soul. Or so you thought.

It was all the hate, and loath towards humanity that you've felt for the past three or so years. It started when entering high school, all your best friends ditched you for their boy friends. So you were forced to comprise with the fakeness, wearing clothes you really didn't want to, getting a certain haircut, anything to not be forgotten. To make matters worse, your first true boyfriend wasn't really a boyfriend after all. He cheated on you countless times, lied to your face, and never really gave a shit about you. But that never broke you, sure you were seething on the inside, but you had had years of practice to never show emotion due to your lack of family. It's not like any of it mattered anyway, you were just one person in this world. But you never thought that keeping it all inside would create something like this.

Distracted by your thoughts you didn't notice that the darkness behind you had gained distance and was now lapping at the heels of your shoes. For living in such a populated area you were surprised how dead silent it was. Panic surged through your veins causing an extra douse of adrenaline to kick in. You weren't the most athletic person, but if you had to sprint a mile you could. The blood pumping in your ears made a loud drumming noise, like one of those many rock concerts you had gone to. You skidded to the edge of a cliff, this was it. You turned to see the black shadow that was following you had turned into a dark cloud, swallowing up everything around it. It blocked out the forest and was surrounding any chances of escape.

"W-what do you want?" you asked the shadow. You weren't sure how a shadow of hate could respond, but it was surely alive and moving. The shadow made an odd piercing sound, something like screams of tortured souls and nails on a chalkboard.

_Come... With.. Me.._

The shadow began to whirl and move creating a wind. You noticed it making a shape, first an arm then a hand. It was stretching out towards you. You swallowed hard and took a shaky step back.

"I-I don't want to.." you shook your head and hugged yourself. The shadow made a staticy type movement obviously upset by the rejection. It inched closer, only five feet away from you.

_Come with me!_

Your choices were clear as day. Either go and be swallowed whole by your hate or jump. Either way it was a lose lose situation. You took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"No. You have already taken up so much of my life, now let me be free," without regret you took a step back. There was no longer anything solid under you. The shadow lurched forward, you began to scream and thrash your legs out when it surrounded you.

**XXX**

The last thing you remembered was jumping off the cliff. Then darkness. You slowly began to regain consciousness, your lids were heavy like iron weights. You groaned and rolled onto your side. Abruptly you sat up, you were alive! But how, you were sure that the fall was enough to kill you. You gradually opened your eyes, you were now laying in a field of disheveled dirt and was sitting in something wet and sticky.

"What the heck?" you said aloud lifting your hand to look it what you thought was water was actually, "B-Blood!"

You jumped up from the ground only to trip on something. You looked over to see you. You were lying in a pool of blood, your limbs were all extended at odd and impossible angles. Your head was at an unnatural angle as well, just looking at it made shivers run down your spine.

_Wait, how is this possible? I'm lying on the ground dead, but I'm obviously still alive. _

Suddenly you heard an eruption of gun shots. You heard a jet fly over you and more gunshots. Now you knew where you were, you had jumped of onto a battlefield. It was probably a stupid thing to do, but you began running towards the gun noises. There you saw two small armies of men hiding behind ditches and firing at each other. You weren't very educated in types of military uniforms, but you were pretty sure that they were wearing World War ear uniforms.

_How am I suppose to get across? If I just walk between them, I'm sure to get shot. _

You began squat crawling towards the battle. The closer you got the more peculiar the men were looking.

"Uughhh," the group of men were moaning like zombies, you were shocked to see one get shot and stand right back up. You inched forward a tad bit more, curious to see what was going on. You gasped and covered your mouth quickly hoping you weren't heard.

The men _were _dead. Their faces were half rotten, with eyeballs and teeth showing, or just pure blown off and mutated. Not only were they undead, but they were shackled to the ground by thick black chains.

"What type of place is this?"

"Hell."

You jumped at the sound of another turned to see a man wearing a black formal uniform with medals on it standing there with a nasty smirk on his face.

"Hell...?" you asked a bit hesitantly.

He lifted his face to reveal a pair of electric blue eyes, looking into them sent an untouchable charge of electricity in your body. "Ja, vhis is hell," he stepped forward his smirk turning into a huge toothy grin.

"B-But why am I...?" you choked on your words unable to finish your sentence.

The blonde man cocked his head slightly to the side, "Vell, you did create vhis place," he put a hand on his hip taking out a whip and licking it, "If you thought that the Vorld vas hell, then your in for a horrible surprise (Name)."

Your eyes widened in fright, on instinct you turned on your heel and dashed into the battle. Luckily you didn't get hit but that man was following right behind you. You ran blindly down the hill, slipping half way down you began to tumble down. You could hear the German laughing which only fueled your panic run.

"You can't run (Name)," you were tackled to the ground.

"How do you know my name?" you asked while struggling under the stranger who was straddling you to the ground.

"Vhy vouldn't I? You are the one who created me."

"No I didn't! I didn't create anyone!" you screamed, this man was crazy!

"Don't be like that.." you could feel his gloved hand running through your tangled hair, "I'm your bitterness."

You stopped struggling for a moment to take a good look at the stranger. He wasn't lying, he was bitterness. Ludwig was his name, you knew that.

"L-Ludwig?"

The man began to chuckle, "So you do know me?"

...

**A/N: So I'm ending it there :D Honhonhon~! YAY! :D I feel like I keep on starting new stories that I will never finish TAT.. But if this gets good views then this will be a series. c: sorry it was so long, and slow at the beginning. ANYWAYS **

_**COMMENT! COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT **_


End file.
